


Deal

by imera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't plan to host a thanksgiving party, but Steve changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> A reward for thtwzjustadream (slightly late) for completing my weekend challenge at 1-million-words @ LJ

Thanksgiving was one of the many holidays which Tony enjoyed by doing as little as possible, while others stressed out to make the day perfect. Up until then Pepper would have done everything, mostly with the help of a restaurant, but it was still her responsibility. However, after she broke up with him because of his not so calm actions, he found that he didn’t care about any celebration.

“You’ve got to have a party, it’s tradition,” Natasha said as she walked around his apartment with a folder of suspects on a new case they were working on.

“Well, care to come over and prepare the turkey?” Tony asked, swallowing the remains of his drink before settling the glass on the tabletop.

“Unless you need me to kill the bird, then I’m afraid I won’t be of much help.” He rolled his eyes, not surprised that she wasn’t much of a cook. Natasha was many things, and most of those things he appreciated, but he couldn’t blame her for not wanting to prepare a turkey, not even Pepper wanted to.

He had no plan of preparing a feast for himself alone, not that he imagined he would want to hold a party, but he would do what he always did during any celebrations, sit and drink. Unfortunately someone quite patriotic decided to mess up his plan.

“How can you not host a Thanksgiving party? Thanksgiving isn’t about what you want, but about sharing, and family.”

“I don’t have family,” Tony murmured.

Steve shook his head. “You’ve got the team, which is close to family.”

After several minutes of complaints about his selfish behaviour, Tony gave in. “Fine, if it’s so important for you then I’ll host the party, but you will have to take care of the arrangements.” His answer pleased Steve, who then went to the shops to buy whatever they needed for the party.

Tony believed he was finally free, only to have Steve ruin his expectation by dropping a frozen turkey in his lap, spilling his drink over himself.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I thought that as you’re hosting the party you can prepare the turkey, and I will do the rest.”

“I’m not stuffing my hand up a turkey’s ass simply because you say so, this is my party, all I have to do is bring the booze.”

“No, this year you’re going to make an effort, and if you don’t then I’ll hide all of the alcohol.”

“Don’t you dare,” Tony snapped. He was about to continue complaining and demanding that unless Steve did as he wished there would be no party, only to change his mind for some reason. “Fine, you win, but I will only cook the turkey, nothing else.”

“Deal,” Steve said and walked away looking quite pleased with himself.

“You better not expect a five star turnkey,” Tony groaned as he pushed the turkey off his lap.

<center>*</center>

It was six hours before the thanksgiving party would begin and Steve was stressing out. He was running around in Tony’s kitchen with flour on his cheek and dough sticking to his fingers.

“Why don’t you calm down a sec, maybe share a glass with me.”

“Why don’t you come here and prepare the stuffing, and then, once the turkey is in the oven, we might have a drink.” Tony was about to complain when Steve reminded him of his promise. Not wanting his booze to vanish, Tony swallowed the remains of his drink and moaped over to the kitchen.

“Why the hell is this so important to you?”

Steve stopped stressing for a moment before he gave Tony an answer which almost made him want to do a good job with the turkey. “Because all the people I knew are dead, and while making new friends isn’t difficult, finding true friend is not easy. You are my family, even though you might not see things the way I do.”

If Tony had a fully working heart he might have said it warmed it, but as he didn’t all he said was, “you’re such a wuss.” That comment earned him a punch in the shoulder. “Oh, is that how you’re going to play, old man?”

The moments after were filled with two grown men acting like teenagers, both hunching their backs as they got into wrestling position. “What you’re going to do, tickle me with your dough fingers?”

“Without your suit you won’t be able to defeat me.”

“Want to see me try, popsicle?”

“Oh, we’re on.”

Tony groaned as Steve attacked him, taking him down to the floor where they continued to wrestle. He tried his hardest to get the upper hand, but even though Steve had been frozen for decades, he was stronger, and faster. He knew that no matter what happened he would lose, which he would try to blame on the alcohol.

“Give up?” Steve asked as he pinned Tony against the floor, straddling his lap so it would be easier to keep him down.

“Never, but I might let you get off with a warning.”

Steve laughed, Tony laughed, and then Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against Tony’s. Steve was completely stiff for a moment before he kissed back. It was strange how easily he gave into the kiss, and how much the kiss affected the rest of his body. His heart wasn’t in great condition, but another part of him was, and that part was slowly growing.

The kiss ended a minute later, leaving Tony hungry for more. “We have to prepare the dinner, the rest will be here in a few hours.”

“Only if I get another snack,” Tony said and smiled wickedly, certain that even with his ancient brain Steve would understand that hint.

He did, leaning down and giving Tony a long kiss, which involved his tongue. Tony’s pants tightened around his groin, making Tony moan into Steve’s sweet mouth.

Again Steve pulled away too early, but before Tony could complain Steve told him that he could get another treat once the stuffing was done. “You’re such a tease,” Tony said as Steve helped him up on his feet.

“I want the food ready for when the party starts.”

“Yes dear,” Tony joked.

Just as Steve returned to the dough, Tony decided to pinch his perfect ass, which was as hard as his own armour.

“Stop it.”

“Only if I get another kiss.”

Tony thought he was smart, blackmailing Steve into kissing him again, but Steve tricked him as he gave him one small peck on his cheek.

“Now, get your ass over to the turkey and finish the stuffing.” He should have specified, but even though it wasn’t what he wanted, Tony found that he didn’t mind.


End file.
